A Presa Ideal
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: E eis que a caça, pode se tornar o caçador...


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, de jeito algum._

_Fic realizada para o desafio lançado pela minha amiga Bells no Ficwriters CDZ, que queria uma situação envolvendo Marin/Aiolia. Favor respeitar o rating da fic, pois ela contém hentai._

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**A PRESA IDEAL**

* * *

Ocultei meu cosmo ao ouvi-la chegando. Seus passos calmos e ritmados no piso de mármore de minha Casa, também conhecida como o Templo de Leão. Pelo som dos pés dela, poderia imaginar seu modo de andar, o balançar suave dos quadris, as pernas roçando uma contra a outra naquele collant que ela usa. Suspirei fundo, aquela mulher realmente mexia comigo.

Após anos – muitos anos – de sentimento e desejo reprimido, eu, Aiolia de Leão, tive a audácia de chama-la para sair como se fôssemos um casal comum, um homem e uma mulher aproveitando um bom jantar e uma caminhada ao luar em uma linda praia grega, e não um Cavaleiro de Ouro e uma Amazona de Prata de Athena.

Isso, a despeito da bênção da senhorita Kido, e da permissão para que assumíssemos um relacionamento além do estritamente profissional. A Deusa zelava pela felicidade de seus protetores.

Vislumbrei o vulto dela se aproximando, a luz tênue refletindo o vermelho dos cabelos; em meus sonhos mais secretos, eu me via agarrando as ruivas madeixas e puxando-as para expor o pescoço dela à minha mercê, vulnerável aos meus carinhos e vontades. Impulsivamente, me escondi atrás de uma pilastra, queria observá-la um pouco mais.

- Aiolia? – ela me chamou ao entrar na área privativa da Quinta Casa.

Ah, Marin, tão linda. Desde quando eu a amo? Aquela garota diferente, de voz calma e segura, que me ajudou em uma luta na primeira vez que nos vimos; naquela época ela ainda era franzina, e eu apenas um moleque que sucumbia ao rancor de ter o irmão mais velho e mestre, o herói de sua infância, colocado como traidor.

Um rapazote que, com a morte de quem lhe era mais caro, perdeu um pouco da sua identidade, a ponto de tingir os cabelos para não identificarem a semelhança com aquele que traíra o Santuário de Athena. Mas mesmo o rancor e a tristeza não foram páreo para os instintos masculinos que cresciam, e viam a Amazona de Prata de Águia se desenvolver e tornar-se uma bela e curvilínea moça.

Mas eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e tinha meus deveres, assim como ela tinha os seus; e os anos passaram, mais batalhas vieram, até o fim de minha existência como um homem de carne e osso na Terra; por isso mesmo, quando ressuscitei e tive minha segunda chance, resolvi agir mais como tal, e ser um pouco mais egoísta em relação aos meus desejos.

E eu a desejava, muito. Não apenas como mulher, mas como amiga, como pessoa, como companheira. A sensibilidade e postura dela sempre me encantaram, e eu, o Leão Dourado, me curvei ao sutil e doce poder que Marin de Águia possuía sobre mim.

- Aiolia, eu sei que você está ocultando seu cosmo. – ela disse, em tom divertido – Apareça, eu não vou mais cair nesses seus joguinhos, ouviu?

Dei um sorriso maroto, lutando para não emitir nenhum som. Acompanhei os movimentos dela com reflexos felinos, e me aproximei mais, meus olhos brilhando na escuridão. Sim, eu realmente sei agir como um leão quando quero; e não havia ocasião melhor para tal, diante da minha presa ideal.

Rapidamente, acariciei sua cintura quando ela passava por mim, movimentando-me na velocidade da luz: ela aguçou seus instintos ao me perceber, era uma ótima amazona, mas eu tinha motivos mais que plausíveis para vencer aquele pequeno jogo; aquela sensação de buscá-la, conquista-la para mim, sempre se mostrava excitante, e eu nunca resistia. Não se tratava de submetê-la ou desmerece-la, era apenas o jeito de deixar bem claro a ela o quanto eu me envolvia.

Passei por ela de novo, e ela acertou meu braço, quase agarrando meu pulso; surgi na frente dela em um átimo, e a virei contra uma pilastra próxima, de costas para mim. Senti o perfume de seus cabelos e o cheiro natural da pele dela me invadirem as narinas, e respirei fundo para inalar os aromas característicos dela que tanto me inebriavam.

- Não é justo você me abordar assim, sabia? Eu... – ela iria reclamar, mas em um impulso, virei-a de frente para mim, retirei sua máscara e a beijei.

Minha língua pediu passagem suavemente, e logo mergulhei naquela boca maravilhosa, sentindo seu corpo tremer em contato com o meu; seu beijo era quente e profundo, carregado de carinho, e me vi com a mente distante, apenas minhas emoções tomando conta de minha alma e meu ser.

Marin agarrou os meus cabelos, e eu afundei minha boca em seu pescoço, mordendo-o possessivamente, porque sim, ela era só minha. Claro que ela era dona de seu nariz e eu respeitava isso, mas meu coração era só dela, nada mais natural que esperar que o dela fosse só meu também. Eu sei que tal modo de ver as coisas pode parecer infantil e inseguro, mas sou leonino, e não havia como desprezar isso ao todo.

E eu a amo. Sim, a amo com cada nervo e célula do meu corpo, cada átomo que agora se agita ao sentir o calor vindo dela, seus beijos em minhas mãos e rosto. Instintivamente, acariciei os braços dela em toda a sua extensão. Ela estava sem a armadura, mas eu portava a minha, e não via a hora de devolvê-la à urna dourada onde a guardava.

- Vamos lá para dentro? – era a primeira vez que ela tomava a iniciativa dessa forma, e eu resolvi incentivá-la.

- Com você, e por você, eu vou a qualquer lugar. – sorri, sincero.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, os olhos azuis brilhando; eu sei que minhas declarações às vezes soam piegas e batidas, mas esse é o meu jeito de amar. Eu sou intenso em tudo na minha vida, e nesse quesito não poderia ser diferente. Deixei que ela me conduzisse pela minha sala de estar, tomando o corredor principal e chegando ao meu quarto.

- Espere-me aqui, eu já o chamo. – ela deu um sorriso misterioso, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto diante de mim.

Nesse ponto, todos os meus sentidos já estavam aguçados, minha respiração profunda, e a expectativa me dominava; pois é, não tinha jeito, com ela sempre seria assim. Não importa quanto tempo ficássemos juntos – e eu queria que fosse por muito tempo.

- Aiolia, por favor, entre. – ouvi a voz dela me chamando, e devagar e sorrateiramente, me esgueirei para dentro do quarto em penumbras.

Apesar da minha ótima visão, as emoções mexiam comigo, nublando minha percepção do ambiente. Isso me fez pensar nos sermões do guardião da Décima Primeira Casa em relação a isso, e dei uma leve risada. Ah, Camus nunca poderia saber disso... procurei me concentrar e estabilizar a respiração, meu cosmo se equilibrando enquanto fazia isso. Súbito, uma luz surgiu, e ao me virar, vi a silhueta dela contra a luz do banheiro de minha suíte, e ela se encaminhando para dentro do mesmo.

Retirei a Armadura Sagrada de Leão, que se montou sozinha e voltou para sua urna; vestido com uma calça e regata simples, adentrei o banheiro, para vê-la caminhando dentro de minha enorme banheira (1), que para moldes normais poderia ser tomada por uma piscina. A água era renovada pelos jatos que saíam da boca de leões esculpidos em pedra em torno da banheira, e Marin parecia uma ninfa ao caminhar com a água na altura de seus joelhos.

Súbito, ela mergulhou, e eu me aproximei e sentei-me à beira da banheira, para observá-la sob a água. A despeito de minha amada ser pisciana, ficava claro que ali era o seu elemento; ela se movia com leveza e fluidez, como se fosse feita de matéria líquida também. A fitei embevecido, e Marin retornou à superfície, me encarando com olhos profundos, vindo em minha direção.

Eu não estava preparado para a visão diante de mim. Ela usava uma camisola fina de organza, que molhada, revelava todas as formas e detalhes de seu corpo; senti um arrepio percorrendo minha espinha, a expectativa voltando, e excitação de um artista frente à sua musa. Levantei-me e fui de encontro a ela, beijando-a profundamente, os instintos tomando conta do meu ser.

Minhas mãos, ágeis e experientes, passeavam pelo corpo feminino com zelo, afinal, quem ama cuida do que é seu – não voltarei a explicar meus lapsos possessivos leoninos – e ela me segurava contra si, molhando minhas roupas. Aliás...

Separei-me de Marin por um instante, e apesar da minha urgência, retirei minhas roupas sem pressa, jogando-as na beirada de pedra, sentindo o olhar fixo dela em mim, o desejo turvando o azul de suas íris encantadoras. Completamente despido, com o cosmo e o sangue fluindo em meu corpo com intensidade, andei calmamente até ela, como um verdadeiro felino. Sim, eu sei esbanjar meu charme quando o quero.

Ela me observava atentamente, com seus olhos de águia; agarrei sua cintura e ela se encostou inteira em mim, deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo com precisão e carinho, seu cosmo transpirando expectativa. Abaixei as alças da camisola com cuidado, beijando, lambendo e mordendo todo e qualquer centímetro de pele ao meu alcance, até abaixar a peça íntima por completo, deixando-a nua aos meus olhos.

Como Marin de Águia era bonita. Mesmo sendo uma guerreira, uma amazona, ela tinha uma pele bem cuidada, cabelos macios, sempre cheirosa; gosto de mulheres que sabem como assumir o posto de um homem com competência, mas sem deixarem de ser femininas. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, e não se deve medir a capacidade de uma mulher pela ausência de sua vaidade.

Ali, ajoelhado diante dela, eu era servo daquela ninfa, e a toquei com carinho, meus beijos quentes em sua pele, até chegar ao ponto mais sensível daquele adorado corpo; ela segurou meus cabelos com força, e coloquei uma de suas pernas sobre meu ombro, sustentando-a com uma de minhas mãos. Meus lábios e língua sabiam como levá-la à loucura, e após longos minutos amando-a daquela maneira, ela gemeu alto, tremendo em meus braços, enquanto eu sorvia seu néctar com toda a devoção de um amante.

Levantei-me com cuidado, amparando-a em meu corpo, e a levei até a parte mais rasa de minha banheira. A água morna aguçava ainda mais os meus sentidos, já totalmente alertas. Deitei-a no chão calmamente, me colocando sobre ela, sentindo-a por inteiro, enquanto beijava sua espádua.

- A-Aiolia... – ela me chamava com a voz trêmula.

- Sim, querida? – tomei uma das mãos dela e a beijei suavemente, enquanto os dedos de minha outra mão a torturavam em sua intimidade.

- Eu... quero... não, eu exijo... você em mim... – ela me puxou para si, e eu não tive mais dúvida alguma.

Acariciei o rosto de Marin, e sorrindo, a tomei para mim, de uma única vez; ela arqueou o corpo sob o meu, relaxando em seguida, e aproveitei a deixa para seguir com aquele ato de entrega, de amor, em que eu me deixava possuir por inteiro, enquanto um homem apaixonado, enquanto um ser humano.

Completamente santo, porém imperfeitamente humano, e disposto a novamente deixar meu coração ao dispor dela.

- Te amo. – murmurei no ouvido dela à medida que o calor me dominava, e que os movimentos e os toques se tornavam cada vez mais precisos, mais fortes, mais rápidos.

- Eu... – ela sorriu – Eu também te amo, muito.

Enlacei minhas mãos às dela, a água sob nós se espalhando de acordo com o ritmo de nossos corpos, cada vez mais próximos, mas unidos, como se fossem se tornar um só. Soluços saíam da minha garganta, o calor cada vez maior, meus gemidos e os dela no ar, até que ouvi um gritinho de prazer, e senti que ela alcançava o clímax, envolvendo-me naquela sensação e levando-me juntamente com ela.

Rugi ao me derramar dentro dela, e tomei seus lábios em um beijo quente e possessivo, a marca do meu amor por ela, incondicional e incontestável. Sorri por dentro ao sentir seus dedos se emaranhando em meus cabelos, e o ardor que suas unhas deixaram em minha pele enquanto fazíamos amor.

Encarei novamente aqueles olhos doces – porém atentos – e tive certeza que, não importa o que acontecesse ou quanto tempo passasse, eu sempre seria dela. Sim, pois em seu jeito sério, meigo e correto de ser, totalmente humano, ela dominava o meu coração por inteiro. Diante daquele olhar, eu sempre seria a sua presa ideal.

* * *

_(1) Menção à enorme banheira que Aiolia possui no Templo de Leão, retratada no mangá CDZ Episódio G, de Megumu Okada e Masami Kurumada._


End file.
